


Well, this Won't Last Long

by JackedofSpades



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Asunder Spoilers, College of Enchanters vs Vivienne's Circle, F/F, M/M, Mage Rights, Multi, Trespasser Spoilers, rebel mage shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackedofSpades/pseuds/JackedofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Trespasser fic about how Hawke and Anders will go about tearing down Vivienne's Circle, with some help from new friends and maybe some old ones. I'll update tags as I go, because I want at least one character to be a surprise.</p><p>Basically just "what would happen if instead of awful seriousness and heavy handed subjects, the boys teamed up with the Red Jennies and took down Viv with some really silly pranks and/or shenanigans."</p><p>There will be discussion of mage politics and characters/plot from the book Asunder. I love Adrian and wanted to write her interacting with Anders. </p><p>Comments and suggestions are appreciated!! I have a few scenes in mind but I always like to hear ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, this Won't Last Long

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this was written for [ queen-schadenfreude](http://queen-schadenfreude.tumblr.com/) after we talked about our feelings about the circle being remade. It's also her birthday today so this is part of her present!
> 
> I promise there will be silly antics and significantly more goofiness next chapter!!

 

 

Hawke balled up the letter, throwing it back at Varric with a sneer bordering on a growl. Varric shook his head, a smile on his face despite his friend’s mood. He was happy to see that some things at least, didn’t change.

They stood in Hawke’s study, the old mansion recently reclaimed for the Hawke family after Varric’s ascension as Viscount. They’d been back not three days before a raven from Divine Victoria found it’s way to the estate, filling in the blanks of what had happened in the months after the Exalted Council.

“Varric what the fuck is this? What the fuck is she thinking?”

“Hawke listen-“

“I met her, Varric. As brief as it was, I couldn’t stand her. She can’t be reasoned with; well she can, but she won’t.”

Anders sauntered into the study, half dressed from a recent bath; his hair wet and untied now reaching just below his collarbone. He seemed not at all perturbed to walk in bare-chested in front of their friend. He walked behind where his lover sat, placing a gentle hand on Hawke’s arm.

“Anders, she’s actually done it. She’s set up her fucking circle. Leliana just sent word.”

Anders tensed; gripping Hawke’s arm a little tighter as blue tinted his eyes, but did not overtake him.

Varric sighed, moving to take another letter out of his pocket.

“Hawke, the College of Enchanters holds strong. They still have the overwhelming majority of favor with the mages. Leliana won’t let-“ Varric began as he attempted to hand Hawke the second letter.

“Leliana, as sympathetic to our plight as she is, is still the head of the Chantry.” Anders interjected, his tone even but his eyebrows knit in consternation. “She has done much for us, as Divine Victoria, more than I thought ever possible from within the Chantry itself, but even with her power she is only one woman. A woman who is still beholden to that very persnickety little verse in the Chant of Light.”

Varric rolled his eyes, finally forcing the second letter into Hawke’s hand who took it reluctantly. 

“She’s a damn capable woman, Blondie. She’s even grown fond of you as of late, though she won’t admit it. Should have seen the way I had to dance around talking about you with the Inquisitor present. If Trevelyan had known the depth of our involvement these past few years, well, let’s just say if I hadn’t trash talked you at every moment back then, the Inquisition may have sided with the Templars.”

“I have no doubt of that.” Anders said flatly as he took a seat next to Hawke who had begun perusing the second letter.

“Good thing I always play my cards right.” Varric said with a smile as he moved to sit on the table before them.

“More like good thing you always have an ace up your sleeve.” Hawke said as he finished the letter, a grin spreading on his face.

“You know me, Hawke; a finger in every pie.”

Anders leaned over to skim the letter, encouraged by the shift in Hawke’s mood. A letter written in blood – no, simply red ink – was written in a scribbled hand. At the very end a drawing of a dragon surrounded by bees was breathing fire onto what could only be a crude drawing of Grand Enchantress Vivienne.

“What in the Maker’s name…?” Anders said, feeling his and Justice’s confusion unify.

“She’s gotten quite a bit more organized in the last couple of years.” Varric supplied when Anders looked to him for explanation.

“Who?” Anders asked.

“Red Jenny.” Hawke said, a laugh curling out of the last syllable.

“Red who?” Anders asked again, turning to his love.

“You remember that skinny elf girl I told you about when I came back from that lovely trip to the Fade? After that silly fight at Adamant Fortress?”

Anders face crumpled into disgust at the light-hearted mention of the horrid event. Still, he nodded his head. Hawke looked satisfied, as if that explained it.

Anders stared at him, and then looked back to Varric as if he missed the joke. 

“I don’t see how one girl…”

“Not one girl. Red Jenny.” Hawke reiterated. Varric laughed when Anders sighed.

“You missed a lot, hiding out while we ran around playing house with the Inquisition.” Varric began to explain as he pulled out a third and final letter and handed it to Hawke. “Sera is but one buzzing bee in the hive that is the Red Jennies. A vigilante group, a band of misfits who are sick of living under heel; sometimes a gang of drunken idiots trying to tar and feather a noble. The Jennies are quite the bunch.” 

Anders’ face softened, some understanding coming to him. Beside him, Hawke read the last note intently, this one being much longer and in a neater script.

“And so this Sera, the Jennies; friends of yours, I take it?” Anders asked when Varric said no more. 

“Could be. Could be your friends too if you’re the kind of little guy who wants to stick it to the man. Or in our case, woman in a shiny, pointy hat.”

Anders pursed his lips and let his eyes roll once. Even after all the shit he’d seen, Varric never gave up the opportunity to be dramatic and cryptic. 

“I hardly think I would qualify as a ‘little guy’, Varric.”

Beside him, Hawke snorted and whispered ‘that’s what he said’ under his breath as he kept reading. Anders smacked him lightly, a smile curling on his lips despite himself. 

“Yeah? Well you’d be surprised. Next to the darkspawn magister who ripped a massive hole in the Veil, the debauchery and blood magic my dear cousin Mae has been trying to put down in the Imperium, the Qunari milking a fucking dragon for some sort of biological explosives, not to mention trying to blow up all the royals and nobility in Thedas, and a literal Elvhen god who wants to destroy the whole fucking world, blowing up one measly Chantry barely even registers anymore.”

Hawke smiled at that, but Anders expression went stony, the creases of disapproval turning his mouth down into a frown. 

“Comparing one atrocity to the next-“

“Know how I know you’re not the piece of shit I used to think you were?” Varric asked, suddenly a touch of seriousness in his voice. “You’re still here, letting it eat at you years later. You actually care, even after all the shit we’ve seen. You did it sure, killed a bunch of innocent people. I suspect a lot of them were less innocent than you think, but that’s how it went down.”

Anders' expression did not soften and whisps of blue energy began to dance across his skin. Without concern, Hawke put a gentle hand to the back of Anders' neck, petting him idly as he continued to read. 

“They died for a cause they did not believe in. I took their lives, and their freedom to choose. I would do anything to set that right, to have found another way, but there was no other choice. I stand by what I did, but every day I live I do so at their expense. Do not make light of that.”

“Anders…” Hawke began, finally putting down the letter and planting a gentle kiss to the side of the blonde’s temple. Anders smiled weakly, the blue in his eyes flickering in and out at the touch.

Varric looked pensive for a moment before leaning down to grab the letter off of Hawke’s knee and putting it into Anders’ hands. He looked serious, and a silence stretched for a moment. Somewhere near the fire, a cat meowed lazily.

“That’s why I contacted the Jennies. Sera doesn’t have a good grasp on the big philosophical crap, Justice, religion, and all that shit you used to keep tamped down like a powder keg, but if you cross a line she’s damn near likely to plant an arrow in your ass before you so much as take a step down the wrong road. She’s a crazy one, but she’s got a strong sense of morality, despite her mouth.”

Anders looked down at the letter before him as Varric spoke, unsure whom this other letter was even from, and what Varric implied. Contacted the Jennies for what?

Anders read the letter, understanding dawning on him as he read.

_…The situation at the College was too much like what had happened at the Conclave in Andoral’s Reach. I’ve yet to make a public stance, but many know how I feel, regardless. It is exactly the kind of talk that will put us back in cells. I’ve written to Rhys but…_

“This letter wasn’t meant for us to read, was it?” Anders asked Varric, arching an eyebrow to the dwarf.

“It wasn’t _not_ meant for us to read.”

_…I don’t believe him, however. Not with the Templar by his side. He is a good man, but the fear cannot be allayed, unfortunately. In any case, I appreciate your discretion and understanding of the situation. I know my initial response to your inquiry was vague, but I could not risk being intercepted. I believe the arrangement you suggested may work, but I wish to discuss it in person before making any commitment. In any case, Seeker, it will be good to see you again. You were always rational, despite your prejudices._

“This is from Grand Enchanter Fiona.” Anders said slightly in awe.

“And meant for Seeker Pentaghast.” Hawke said shooting Varric a grin.

“You’re screening her letters? How do you even know where she is right now? I heard she had gone to gather the remaining Seekers and see to the Order? Seriously, how did you get this?” Anders asked.

“Just be grateful I’m sharing this with you, all right.” Varric said, holding his hands up in supplication.

Anders gave him a measured look before speaking; he did not want to make any assumptions.

“Why does this interest you, Varric? You may not hate me, but I would hardly count you as an ally for mage rights. 

Varric got up, pacing over to the fire, disturbing the lanky cat that laid belly up in front of it. The cat skittered away, finding safety behind Anders' calves. Anders picked him up, the cat purring almost instantly in his lap. 

“Have you had a chance to read my newest book? I didn’t call it ‘All This Shit is Weird’ just to give Hawke another laugh.” 

“I have not.” Anders said with a pout of his lips, unsure where this was going. Hawke leaned over, squeezing the paw of the cat in Ander’s lap and getting a soft smack as a result. Hawke laughed and scratched his chin, receiving a much warmer reception.

“Well, suffice to say I’m a little lost, morally, if I wasn’t enough before. I don’t know what’s going down with all this shit. We could all be up and dead in the next few years if the Inquisitor can’t stop Solas. But worrying about death has sort of been a staple for us and I’ve started ignoring it.” 

Hawke took a strand of Anders’ hair in his hand and began dangling it. The cat pawed at it. Anders said nothing, silently leaning down farther so that the cat could catch it properly.

“Just get to the point, Varric.” Hawke said, an edge of boredom to his voice.

“Point is, well… I trust you to deal with this, like actually trust you.”

Anders stared at him, still not catching his full meaning.

“Andraste’s ass, Anders. I know you’re going to go tear down that circle, and I know Hawke’s going with you. I knew that the second I heard it was formed. And well, I think you’re right to do so.”

Justice flared within him, scaring the cat off his lap and across Hawke’s, his claws digging into the man’s thigh as he did.

“Ow. Ow! Baron Von Fussypaws, why!” Hawke yelped.

“There’s another matter,” Varric continued unperturbed by Hawke’s cries, “there is a mage in the College that could be a problem. She’s… well. From what I’ve heard she’s a hell of a lot like you used to be, Blondie.”

“That can’t possibly be a compliment.” Anders said sarcastically, Justice dying down to a mere flicker behind his eyes.

“It’s not, but that’s why I trust you. You’ve been there. She’s made some questionable decisions in the past, and she has a flare for the explosive like you. She’s currently the head of the Libertarian Fraternity at the College. Her name is Adrian."

“She’s dangerous.” Anders said, piecing together facts from intelligence they’d gathered on the fraternities.

“Like wildfire. Once she’s lit, she’ll spread until she takes down the whole damn College. You know sure as shit that Vivienne will be stoking that fire to play against it, and then we’re back in another magic fueled war. I don’t have to like mages to know that’s a bad situation.”

“And you think I can stop her?” Anders asked, a tint of doubt and guilt coloring his words. 

“No, I know you can. You’re the only one qualified. Hell, she probably respects the shit out of you for blowing up the Chantry. When I first considered teaming the two of you up, I thought I had lost my mind, but now I think you’re our best shot. You can speak from experience, and you have the track record to win her loyalty.”

 “And that’s how you propose we take on the circle, using her as a political ally and the Jennies as a strike force.” Anders finished, understanding the plan now. 

“Knew you weren’t as dumb as you looked.” 

Anders smiled then, feeling only a little selfish for being so pleased to be trusted. The plan was shaky, but Varric was on to something. He doubted the Red Jennies could be persuaded to work for such a cause, but it was worth investigating. 

“You’re the Viscount of Kirkwall now. You do know that if this is traced to you-“

“Yeah, yeah. What else is new?”

“Varric’s assembled a crack team, I wager. When are we leaving? Who’s coming along? We get the good tent this time, not that old thing with the hole in it.” Hawke asked, the cat now pried off his lap and sitting pretty as he pet him.

“I do have a crack team assembled, but not in the way you mean. You’ll take a boat out of Kirkwall to Jader and take the highway from there. Then you’ll meet Sera outside of Val Royeaux. She’ll have a Jenny in Lydes that will see you up to the city without getting killed, hopefully.”

“And what exactly are we supposed to be doing? You’re seriously condoning us just going in to the White Spire and dismantling this new circle?” Anders asked, still skeptical of the plan.

“Well don’t do what you did last time, Blondie.” Varric said in a mocking tone before softening. “Look, just go there and at least get a handle on the situation. From what I understand, the Jennies already have some ideas. Sera was never too fond of magic, but I think she’s starting to get it. Besides, it’s a long shot, but I’ve got another contact who would love to see Madame de Fer’s circle topple in preference to the College. He’s pretty busy at the moment, but you never know with him.” 

Anders was still not sold and turned to Hawke. His lover had his elbow propped on his knee, one hand scratching at his beard, the other at Fussypaws’ belly. 

“This isn’t going to be like the other times. We might have helped dismantle the circles before, but they were already crumbling. Templars are one thing, but this? This will be… something else entirely.” Anders said, a tinge of pain coloring his voice.

“We’ll have help,” Hawke said encouragingly, trying to keep the mood positive, “Varric is right, we’re going to do this either way. We can still do good, a lot of good. Hopefully kick a few more Templar asses and break a bunch of shit. I’ve sincerely missed that.” 

Anders smiled as Hawke placed a firm hand in his. Hawke was right, as usual, and his conviction and support were always the tipping point in a crisis. Anders felt the calm of purpose wash over him again, and he doubted no more.


End file.
